Sleeping Beauty in Wonderland
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Minako is the princess of love and dreams and her greatest wish is for her prince, Helios, to fall in love with her. But when something invades her world and she falls out and into another world, her guardian Kunzite will be the one that must save her. AU
1. Princess of Love, Light, and Dreams

This story is completely AU and definantly strange. It's mostly a fairytale gane strange.  
It would be nice if you reviewed so that I know what you think.  
Please enjoy the oddities.

**Sleeping Beauty in Wonderland**

Princess of Love, Light, and Dreams

In the beautiful kingdom of light, Queen Badiyanu is the protector of dreams. The castle of light is painted in white, yellow, and orange, the colors of the sun. Daffodils and lillies surround the palace, open meadows flooded with light. Patches of forest surround lakes in various parts of the far planes to the kingdom.

The Princess of light is Aino Minako. She is a bright, happy, day dreamer of love. She spreads light and her mother protects beautiful dreams. The princess has only one secret--she is in love with the most important person in her kingdom(other than herself and her mother), Helios. Helios protects the Golden Crystal of light and dreams. The crystal is the source of the queen and princesses power, and he resides in the shrine of dreams at the heart of the kingdom. The princess is guarded by a man named Kunzite, who holds the power of starlight.

The princess is a free spirit, often going to visit the man that secretly frequents her deams. Today was one such day.

The princess pushed her way through the thick bushes, gazing around to be certain she was alone. She was clad in a plain orange dress, her hair done up in a bun with leaves from the bushes caught in it. She crawled out the brush, leaning against the wall and sighing. "Finally." she said to her herself.

"Princess." Minako looked about, surprise clearly written on her face as she saw her guard, Kunzite, walking over to her. She could not fathom where the man had emerged from or how he had followed her. She had been so careful. "You are such a troublesome princess."

Minako puffed out her cheek as she pouted. "I am not! You didn't have to follow me!"

Kunzite shook his head. He was dressed in all white, with an unneeded sword at his side, as well as a white cape attached by yellow clasp. The sun made his silver hair sparkle in the sun. She thought of her own hair pinned up, suddenly upset that it would not sparkle that way. "Ooh, go back to the castle, you'll show me up!" She cried.

"Is that honestly what worries you?" He asked. "Are you truly so vain?"

"Don't insult me!" Minako yelled.

"Listen to the two of you making a racket!" They heard the voice before a yellow bubble swooped around and captured them, transporting them to the Shrine of Dreams. One of the dream fairies, Ceres, was before them when they were released from the bubble. She was smiling at them, sitting a top her yellow ball. "Why were the two of you hiding in the forest?"

"We weren't hiding!" Minako yelled.

"I had followed her when she tried to sneak away from the court." Kunzite responded.

"Oh, I see. Couldn't stay away from me?" Ceres smirked, tossing her hair a little.

"No one came to see you!" Minako said loudly. "I came to visit Helios."

"Sorry, he's busy. I can't let you see him."

"Oh, yeah. _Minako's kiss of infatuation!" _Minako kissed her palm and a small golden heart danced at the end of her finger tips. She threw the kiss onto Ceres. They girl's eyes became glazed over in a yellow light at she gazed at Kunzite.

Kunzite took a step back at Ceres's look. "Oh no." He mumbled. He turned to sprint away as Ceres jumped from her magic ball, wrapping her arms around him. She floated in the air as she snuggled up to him and Minako snuck away. "Troublesome princess!" He yelled after her, trying to pry the fairy away.

Minako giggled as she ran further into the shrine in search of Helios. She adored her powers of light and love. Sometimes it really came in handy. When approached the garden of red roses she knew she was close. "What are you doing?" She cringed when she heard the voice of another dream fairy. This one was in red, standing on her magic ball and giving Minako a stern look.

"Hey, Vesta..." She greeted timidly.

"What are you doing here?" Vesta asked.

"Looking for Helios." She replied quietly.

"He's busy."

She knew I couldn't do the same trick on Vesta. She and Kunzite were too serious, her infatuation attack didn't work on them. Behind Vesta, she spotted Helios hurrying off somewhere. She had to make a run for it, but she needed to distract her...

"_Heartbeat flash!_" Minaka called, a light flashing in tune with her heartbeat. It didn't last but a few seconds, but that was long enough for her to make a run for it. "Helios! Helios!"

Helios turned towards her, smiled, but then it faltered. "Princess."

Vesta floated over. "Sorry, I told her you were busy but--"

"It's fine." Helios said. "Vesta, gather the other four and continue..." He glanced at Minako, then seemed to change his choice of words. "Working."

"Alright." The child fairy answered.

Once they were alone, Minako looked guiltily at Helios. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know that you were really busy. I thought they were just saying that."

"It's fine." He answered. He took her hand gently, causing her to blush. "Let's go inside." He lead her to the shrine's center, where the Gold crystal was kept. It hovered over a white pillar with an orb of gloden light protectively around it. Four other lights swirled around the orb: pink, blue, green, and red. He lead her up to the crystal, close enough that she could reach her hand out and touch it, closer than she'd ever been before. "I know that you are drawn to it. You are the princess, after all. One day, you'll be able to use it the same as Queen Badiyanu. That's why you keep visiting the shrine, am I right?"

"Oh, yeah." She lied. Helios was the reason she went to the shrine so often, but she was a little interested in the crystal. "The lights..." she asked hesitantly.

"The dreams fairies power. They put a spell of protection on the crystal. Unless they remove it or are defeated, there power will keep people away from the crystal. The second barrier is my own."

"What can you do with the crystal? My mother never told me anything about it."

"Queen Badiyanu does not want you to worry over it. You'll have plenty of time to learn about your powers and the crystal." Helios smiled. "This, the Golden Crystal of Light and Dreams, is a miraculous thing. The Queen uses it to protect the kingdom from darkness and nightmares. She used it to purge all our hearts of evil and leave us free to be happy and to love. Even I do not know all the crystals power."

Minako contemplated this a moment, gazing in to the depths of the crystal. "Don't you ever want to use the power yourself? Make someone fall in love? Or give yourself the best dreams?"

Helios shook his head. "The crystal is better used by the queen, and it is better used for everyone."

She frowned a bit. So it was only her that was selfish and wanted to fall in love. That was fine though. She didn't need the crystal to fall in love. All she need was for her prince to look over at her, just for a moment, and tell her how he felt. _Tell me that I'm beautiful! Or tell me that you care! _She pleaded in her mind, staring at Helios as he looked in the crystal. It couldn't be that he wasn't interested in her. She just hadn't made her feelings obvious to him.

_Or maybe he isn't interested. _A voice in the back of her mind said.

_Who asked you!_ She replied to the voice.

"I'm very sorry that you can't stay longer, princess." Helios said.

"What do you--" But she never finished her question, as she heard the voice of her guard calling for her.

"Princess!" Kunzite yelled. "Get your troublesome self back over here."

She turned to scowl at him."You ruin everything, Kunzite!" Unwillingly, she dragged herself away from Helios and over to where Kunzite stood at the entrance to the Golden Crystal's room, as he didn't dare to enter.

Helios smiled at her. He was lucky to have such a lively and bright princess such as she. He waited until she was gone beforing leaving to do his work. He was the protector of the Golden Crystal and he needed to be certain that the crystal remained safe.

* * *

Pallas was playing in the back of the Dream Shrine, balancing herself on her magic ball with one hand. She was humming cheerfully to herself, lost in her own world. "Pallas!" The youngest fairy fell from her ball, landing ungracefully flat on her face.

"Owwie." Pallas whined to herself.

"Pallas!" Juno walked over to the younger fairy, sighing at the girl's current state. "What are you doing on the ground like that? We have work to do."

"I know, I know." Pallas replied. "I was going to come, but I was playing and..."

"No excuses." Juno said. "Get up and let's go."

"Okay, okay." Pallas replied. She sat up and floated herself into the air, following Juno. The two faries met up with the other half of their group, Ceres and Vesta.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. Pallas, you'll come with me to the castle." Ceres said. "Vesta and Juno will go to the lake."

"Why are we going to the castle?" Pallas asked.

"Oh, you're so naive." Ceres cooed, looking at her younger partner. "Don't you know anything about The Other Side? We have to make sure that the darkness stays out of our world because the Golden Crystal has been acting strangely."

"Acting strange?" She asked her older companion.

"Don't worry about it." Ceres smiled.

* * *

Princess Minako sat on the balcony outside her room, Kunzite standing beside her. Her gaze was fixedly focused on the sky. She sighed dreamily. "Kunzite, will you paint the sky for me?"

"My powers are not solely for you amusement." He replied.

"Please?" She batted her eyelashes at him. He simply stared at her, unresponsive. She sighed in defeat. "Come on Kunzite."

Giving a sigh of his own, he raised his hand, creating a few stars in the palm of his hand. He threw the stars into the sky, moving them a bit before they disappeared. He repeated this process a few more times as she watched completely enthralled with the scene before her eyes. While both had their eyes glue to the sky, Queen Badiyanu entered the room.

"You are not yet sleeping, my daughter?" The queen asked. She stepped onto the balcony to witness what had capyured their attention. "Playing upon the strings of a man's heart?" She asked.

Minako blushed. "No way! That's not at all what I did." She paused before adding, "That kind of thing never works on Kunzite."

"I know. I'm the one that made him immune to your powers."

"What?!?"

"When you were about three or four and he was seven, it became quite apparent that you would use your charms to get whatever you wanted. You used to throw out your kisses at him whenever you wanted to be held, or you wanted to see the pretty stars. I got tired of seeing the hearts fly every time you cried."

Minako pouted. "Well, maybe you should have treated me better."

The queen laughed haughtily. "Ha! And let you become even more spoiled than you are now?"

"I'm not spoiled." Minako whispered to herself. Kunzite made a sound to contradict her statement, and the princess shot a glare towards him.

"I believe that you should go to bed, now, dear. I want you to keep yourself well rested. You can dream during the night rather than day dreaming all day."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Minako relented, standing up. She went to her bed and sat on the edge while her mother and guard went from the room. "I wonder if my prince will visit my dreams again tonight."

_If only it was really him frequenting my dreams. _Minako thought to herself as she closed her eyes.


	2. Beautiful Dreamer

**Sleeping Beauty in Wonderland**

Beautiful dreamer

She was conceited as she sat before her mirror, brushing her endlessly long dark hair. Arutsu, (Mistress 9) was sitting before her vanity looking dotingly upon her own refection. Out the corner of her eyes, she could see another in the room. Hotaru, her younger sibling. She didn't bother to turn as she address the girl. "Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing..." Hotaru said. The girl watched her older sister a moment before saying anything more. "If I know something that is going to happen, is it right for me to keep it to myself?"

"How would I know?" Her older sister replied. "Diamond is the one that knows about all that stuff, not me."

Hoatru nodded at the mention of her older brother. Hotaru was a special girl, even more special than her siblings, though they were not normal. They lived in a place of shadows and strangeness. Their queen and mother was Queen Nehellenia. A powerful and dark, though not evil, queen. She had three children; Princess Arutsu, Prince Diamond, and Princess Hoatru. They all had their own special gifts, but Hotaru's was as much a gift as it was a curse. She had unparalled knowledge of the world. Past and future, fate and destiny, the youngest princess knew many things, but she also knew that things could always change, and was never certain of whether or not to force those changes.

Her world drew strength from the Dark Crystal. It was a powerful weapon, but also an energy source for them. Life sustaining, in a way. Hotaru had been having dreams lately, and knew that something unexpected would happen to her world, her siblings, and destiny itself. She did not know if this alteration should be stopped or not. Thus, she now turned to her older sister for her opinion.

Realising that her younger sister was in dire need of answers that she did not have, she tried to think of the wisdom she received from others over the years. "Okay, think of what Diamond always says. If you really want to know what to do, do as you would had you not known." Artsu's face became scrunched up for a short moment. "You know what means, right?"

"I do." Hotaru replied.

"That's good advice, isn't it?"

"It is." The younger girl said, and hearing the dismissal in her older sisters voice, she left the room and closed the door behind her. If Hotaru was honest, she was afraid. A potential destiny changing event would take place, but she wasn't completely sure what it was. She defiantly didn't know what would happen after this event took place. She resolved to return to her room, rather than bother her older brother, as she often did at times like this. She kept her head down as she walked, so she was surprised when a rose was suddenly spotted at her feet.

"Conflicted, my lady?" The man before her asked. He was handsome, smiling, and his name was Endymion. "Let me comfort you." He said, spreading his arms wide.

Hotaru went to him. Though she was young, still just a child, she was not so young that her body had not begun to blossom into that of a woman's. One day, she would wed Tuxedo Kamen. It was promised. It caused her no jaded emotion to commit sexual acts with him, and they did do so very often. It felt more personal to her to share a kiss than to share her body, so his offer of physical comfort did not strike her as particularly endearing or otherwise--just normalcy.

"Do I bother you?" Hotaru asked quietly.

He paused to actually consider the question. "You do me honor." He replied.

That answer was satisfaction enough to her. She did not want to be a bother. Even if he thought of her as nothing more than a responsibility, the day she caused him trouble enough that he would admit to it, she would break the promise of betrothal.

* * *

Minako awoke to the sound of small giggles. She sat up to look around her room, wondering where the sound was coming from. She looked over to her vanity, seeing something moving across it's surface. She got up to investigate, but on her way to the mirror, tripped over something and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Princess?" Kunzite entered, braced with his sword. Once he noted the princesses current predicament, he sheathed it. "What are you doing, princess?" He asked with a sigh.

She sat up, rubbing her nose where it collided with the hard stone floor. "I thought I saw something moving in my mirror. I wanted to go see what it was, but I tripped. I thought that I heard laughing...giggling really." She glanced over at Kunzite, who looked just as stoic as ever. "Maybe I was still dreaming and I started sleep walking."

Kunzite went to her, lifted her from the floor, and placed her back in her bed. "Return to sleep." He said to her. "I will watch over you."

"Fine." Minako agreed, not having had her required amount of beauty rest. "Good night."

As soon as he was certain his princess slept, he put up a star barrier around her bed. The softly twinkling lights swirling around her protectively. He left her room and ventured to the queens chamber. He knocked twice, and the door was promptly opened. The queen did not require sleep any longer, and thus went without it very often. "Is something the matter Kunzite?"

"I believe the princess was in danger tonight." He said. "I went into her room to check upon her, and she made claims of hearing sounds and seeing movement upon her mirror."

"You left her alone." the queen said accusingly, slight panic in her voice.

"I placed a barrier upon her resting self."

The queen nodded, relief flooding through her. She knew to trust Kunzite, the man was an excellent guard and had good instincts. She allowed herself to ponder this, then promptly decided on a course of action. "I must be certain that this world is safe before I allow my daughter to be apart of it. I must protect her."

"What will you do?" He found himself asking before he could respectfully stop himself.

"I will place my daughter into an eternally beautiful dream." The queen responded, walking past her him. "I will make her sleep without waking for a very long time and my powers will give her dreams of eternal happiness. Her soul will be protected by the golden crystal itself."

Kunzite was shocked at the words his queen was saying. He knew that she certainly could not be thinking such a thing rationally. "My queen, perhaps take a moment to think this plan out more thoroughly."

"No, Kunzite, my mind is set. I must give my daughter protection." Queen Badiyanu entered her daughters room, waiting for Kunzite to dispell the barirer placed on her daughters bed. She went to the sleeping princess. "My daughter... I love you and so I must protect you as fully as I can."

Kunzite kneeled at the princess other side, silently wishing her the best. He was uncertain of this course of action, but his queen must know best. "Sweet dreams, princess." He whispered.

_"Beautiful Dreamer's kiss."_And the queen leaned down to press a kiss upon her daughters lips. Slowly, a transparent dream box appeared around her daughters form, and her body took on a look of suspended animation. Her breathing barely came, and her body moved no more. Once that happened, the box vanished, leaving the princess to appear dead in her sleep.

* * *

The kingdom was not in a panic. There was danger of nothing, as far as the people were convinced from the queen. They so trusted their queen, that when news of the princesses condition spread, they only rejoiced at the safety of their beloved princess. Certainly the Golden Crystal would protect their princesses dreams, and if the princess was safe, so were the people.

Nothing was suppose to be able to wake the princesses sleep. Of course, what would ever try?

"Helios! Helios!" Pallas flew to the dream keeper. He held her in his arms, urging her to calm down so that she could continue. "The lake of dreams is acting funny. The mirrors, too."

"Where are Ceres and Vesta?" Helios asked.

"Vesta's at the castle. I don't know where Ceres is."

"Please, go in search of her." He instructed. The blue fairy nodded and flew off. He returned to the inner sanctuary of dreams, where Juno floated about the room. "I need you to keep a careful eyes on the crystal for me." He said to her. "I must go check the lake of dreams."

"You're leaving the shrine?" Juno asked. Paniced, she raced over to him. Helios never left the dream shrine, for he protected the crystal that was never moved. He was the only one truly suited to protect the crystal. "Please, allow me to go instead."

"No. I need you here." he said. "Protect the Golden Crystal should anything happen."

Juno nodded, not completely sure of the task that she had just been assigned. She watched as the keeper of the Golden Crystal, for the first time in his existence, left the Shrine of Dreams.

Ceres, completely unaware of the severe danger, was by the lake of dreams. Two others were with her. A man, Zoicite, and a woman, Telul. The man was skilled to be a guard, the same as Kunzite, should the time come when he was needed. Telul was a normal citizen with an abnormal connection to plants. The three were good friends.

"Shouldn't you be working?"Zoicite asked the pink and yellow fairy.

"Shouldn't you be training?" She replied in her soft, teasing voice.

Telul giggled at the two, enjoying their banter as she always did. It was refreshing to here something that was the same when other things in the kingdom seemed to be changing. Telul's attention was captured by a small sound she heard. It sounded like the laughter of children, but she couldn't be sure. She glanced around, then a shimmer from the water caught her attention. "Hey, you two." Telul said. "I think that I see something in the lake."

They both stoped their argument. Zoicite moved closer to Telul, trying to peer in to the lake. Ceres floated a top the water, sitting on her magic ball. "Well, I don't see anything." She said to the two of them.

Two figures crept up to the surface of the water. Helios burst through the trees, seeing the two small figures in the water. They looked like fairies, though much smaller than any of his own dream fairies, whom were the size of children. Helios went to the edge of the lake, moving Ceres to the side, telekinetically. "Look out, Ceres!" Helios cried.

The girls giggled more, trying to reach out the water, which it seemed they could not do. Seeing all present parties keeping a weary distance from the water's surface, they decided to try a different plan and dissapeared. Ceres was completly surprised at the appearance of Helios. He turned to her and held out his hand. "Quickly, we must go to the castle"

Ceres snapped out of her daze, nodding. "Right."

* * *

Vesta was chasing the girls throughout the palace. Watching as they move behind the surface of mirrors. She began to check the seal on each mirror as they appeared, until only one room was unchecked. "The princess." Vesta whispered. She got to the room the same time as Helios and Ceres. Both fairies sealed the mirror to be certain of their princesses safety. She had been sleep for some time now, and with this new development they were uncertain of her safety. They could not decided whether it was safer for her to be awake, or if it was still safe for her to sleep.

"Helios, what are you doing here?" Vesta asked.

"I heard that something strange happened at the mirrors and the dream lake and thought I should check on things myself." He replied. "I believe I know what must be done. Ceres, I want you to go back to the Golden Crystal and protect it with Juno. Vesta, you and I must go to the lake of dreams. Pallas should be waiting."

Helios was right. Pallas was waiting at the lake of dreams, but when she saw the two fairies, she tried to attack them. "I'll show you." She said, holding up her dream ball. Helios arrived right when Pallas sent her magic ball toward the lake.

"No!" Helios cried, but it was too late. The blue magic ball hit the surface of the water at the same time that the two fairies touched it. The ball stopped moving. The two faries giggled, then the water lurched to pull Pallas under. Helios protected the youngest dream fairy, pushing the girl out of the way, but getting hit himself.

* * *

In the shrine of dreams, Juno and Ceres watched in awe and worry as the Golden Crystal began to shine. Princess Minako abruptly awakened from her dream, gasping out Helios's name. A mark began to glow on her forehead, the mark that signified both dreams and the golden crystal.(the mark of the dead moon circus) In a flash of golden light she disappeared and was teleported to the lake.

Minako quickly surveyed her surrounding, seeing Helios trying to fight off the water that tried to pull him under. "Oh, no. Helios!" She yelled.

All parties turned to her, absolute surprise on their faces. Helios recovered the fastest. "Please, princess, stay back!" He yelled.

"No!" Minako yelled, jumping toward Helios. She pushed him toward the side of the lake, but the water merely held them both.

Vesta readied herself to attack when Helios said, "Don't! If you give them the power of your dream, too, they'll be able to break free into our world."

Vesta settled on trying to pull Helios from the water's grasp while Pallas tried to do the same for Minako. "Pallas, you've got to move your ball. If we break the connection then they can't do anything." Vesta concluded.

Pallas nodded and pulled her magic ball back to her. The plan worked perfectly, except that the princess fell under the water. Helios was being held by Vesta. Minako raised her head from the water, just as the two fairies grabbed hold of her legs and pulled her under the lake of dreams.

"Princess!" The three of them call from the surface.

Minako could barely hear them as they pulled her deeper and deeper. She began to lose consciousness. She could feel the heat from the mark that had been on her forehead start to disappear and wondered what could possibly happen next.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! The next chapter has been updated!  
So, does everyone like it? Yes, no, maybe?  
I know that it's quite strange, and it only gets stranger from here. Hope that you're prepared.


	3. Love Kitten

**A/N: **For all those that were a bit confused, Minako feel into another world when she fell under the lake.  
The dream Lake and the surface of mirrors in Minako's world are portals to other worlds.  
The world she is in resembles the inside of the tent where the Dead Moon Circus was.  
Also, there will be **lemony activities** in this chapter, so **be warned**.

**Sleeping Beauty in Wonderland**

Love Kitten

It was dark when Minako opened her eyes. She couldn't remember anything right away and decided to inspect herself. She was wearing her orange nightgown and was bare foot. Confused, she sat up, looking around in the darkness. A spotlight fell on her and she jumped at the sudden attention.

"Ooohh, she's awake!" A voice called in the darkness.

"Let's take her to the queen."

"No, let's play with her here."

The whispers and shouts persisted around her. The horrible noise was becoming too much for Princess Minako. She stood and covered her ears, looking around, but she couldn't see anything outside the glare of the spotlight. She picked any direction and began to walk. "I wouldn't go that way." One of the voices laughed out at her.

"Like I care about your opinion." Minako snorted and continued walking. She then felt herself falling off a ledge and her hands immediately clawed for any holds. She grabbed what she thought must have been the edge of the platform. Her hold was slipping very quickly.

The wild laugh came again. "Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha! I told you so! I told you so!"

Then she fell. Swirls of color danced around her eyes, mainly reds, blacks, and greens. She feel to the ground, landing hard on her butt. She moved onto her knees and rubbed her sore bottom, whining to herself.

"Oh, I think she's offering herself to us." A voice in the darkness said. "Tell me, is that a mating gesture?"

"Don't be so rude." A more feminine voice said. "Clearly, she's just a clutz."

Minako sat on her knees, looking around fearfully for the voices. "I resent that!" She called out in to the darkness.

An attractive laugh met her ears, and she felt a body pressed to her back. The masculine body seemed to cradle hers as one hand slid up her dress to caress her legs while the other hand went under the top of the gown to caress her breast. "Now, now. Let's be nice to our new beautiful guest." Minako couldn't help the terrific tremble that went down her body at this strangers touch, but that didn't stop her from scrambling away from the man directly afterwards. He didn't attempt to stop her. He was very attractive, with long wavy hair and a charming smile. Further behind him, she could see a pink haired man and a blue haired woman. "You look like a frightened kitten." He cooed.

"Who are you?" She asked, covering her chest and pulling her body together as if she wished to pull her limbs into herself.

"Tigers Eye." The handsome man that had just been inappropriately touching her answered.

"Fish Eye." The blue haired woman answered, making a glass appear in her hand and drinking a dark liquid.

"Hawk Eye." The pink haired one replied.

"Aren't you the lost one?" Fish Eye said to her.

"Where am I?" Minako asked.

"Wonderland."

"Halloween Circus."

"The Dark Courts."

The three answers came all at one. While she couldn't ascertain who had said what, she clearly heard all three answers, and didn't know if she liked any of them. She pushed her self back as Tigers Eye approached her. "You don't want to venture out alone, kitten."

"My name is Minako." She yelled.

"That won't help you now." Hawk Eye snapped. "If you wander out in those forest, you'll die."

Minako looked around, suddenly seeing a forest behind her. "You should listen to him." As Fish Eye spoke, the forest seemed to move farther away from them. Minako turned her gaze to the haughty woman. "If I had my way, I would kill you."

"I want to place you in Halloween Circus." Hawk Eye smiled. "Cover you up in make-up and make you do tricks! You're a useless little thing at anything else."

"You don't even know where you are!" Fish Eye added. "You are stupid and useless and a klutz. I would kill you ri--"

"Leave me with her." Tigers Eye said. "I dispise the two of you and you are scaring her."

The other two gave him nasty looks and disappeared. Minako felt uneasy being in this place, but somehow Tigers Eye's statement hurt her a bit more. "Aren't they your friends?"

"They are, but you are much more important to me." He said. He stepped closer to her, kneeled in front of her. "I know who are. You are beautiful and I want to protect you. They have no idea of how glorious you are. You cannot give yourself to your prince, so give your self to me."

Minako couldn't fathom that being true. He couldn't possible know her. It was more believable that he wanted to protect her, since that's what he had done since they met, but for what possible purpose? And did he really ask her to give herself to him? Her prince...that's right...she wanted Helios to be her prince. This was all a horrible dream and if only her prince would touch her lips, she could awaken. This is a dream...so why not let this person protect her from having nightmares? This could be Helios in disguise, too embarrassed to have her in his true appearance.

Before she even had the chance to finish considering her opinions, his hands were once again laced through her clothes. She felt that wonderful shiver run through her body. All her protest were caught in her throat as she couldn't will her herself to end the pleasure. Before her half closed eyes, the world changed. The dark woods that seemed to surround them was transformed into a beautiful meadow.

"I...I can't....Helios." Minako called, the words finally poring out of throat.

"I will protect you." Tigers Eye whispered. "I will always protect you. Look for me in any world, believe in me...."

His lips claimed her own and a moan came from deep inside her throat. His hands caressed up her legs and against her entrance, causing her body to tremble even more. The pleasure clouded her and she could feel her own warmth flowing from her body as his fingers caressed her. Another wonder feeling was enwrapping her, and she couldn't be certain what it was. His lips left her and he pulled the dress off of her, exposing her body. He was repeating his words like a spell being cast over her mind. "Believe in me, look for me. I will protect, I will love you." His lips burned a trail down her neck and she felt something beautiful pouring into her. His hand cupped her breast and she felt her heart bursting with power. His finger pumped in and out of her faster and harder and she began to cry out in pleasure. Her forehead burned as the dream mark appeared, glowing brightly. His mouth covered her as she let out another cry of pleasure, warmth flooding out of her body into the palm of her hand

* * *

Juno and Pallas shielded their eyes as the Golden Crystal exploded with light. "What's happening?" Juno asked. Pallas screamed as the light exploded again, raw and powerful, but it quickly became soothing. Pallas and Juno uncovered their eyes and stared at the crystal, wondering what was happening to it.

"Pallas. Juno." Helios said when he returned with Ceres and Vesta.

"Helios." The two girls cried. "The Crystal, what's happening?

His eyes locked unwaveringly onto the golden crystal. "I can't be certain..." He whispered.

Juno flew over to Vesta. "What's wrong with him?" She whispered.

"Something happened to the princess." Vesta replied. _She remembered Princes Minako being dragged under the surface of the water. The two dream fairies had dove into the water to go after their princess. They grabbed hold of Minako's arms and pulled her up, but the other two fairies pulled something down further. They saw a transparent spiritual part of Minako being pulled down until she disappeared completely. They pulled the body of the princess up from the water and layed her in Helios' arms._

_"She won't wake up." Ceres said. "What's wrong with her?"_

_"The Queen's spell." Helios whispered. "When the other world fairies made contact with me, the crystal protector, the crystal woke her up as a defense mechanism. Now that they are gone her body has gone back to sleep with the queen's spell. They...I don't think that the queen will be able to undo the spell now..."_

"We can't wake her up." Vesta replied.

"Helios feels responsible for her." Ceres added. "I feel really badly, too."

"The only thing that I can do is to protect the crystal, it will protect the princess." Helios said. The four dream fairies looked around at one another, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Minako lay against Tigers eye, feeling wonderful. She felt beautiful and radiant, like she was glowing, and the mark on her forehead was fading. A warmth was surrounding her and she felt safe, the way she felt when she was at the shrine of dreams or with her mother and Kunzite--protected. Tigers Eye moved behind her and slipped her dress back over her body. "Now run." He whispered.

She sent him a paniced and pleading look. She didn't want to leave him so soon. She suppressed a whimper and whispered softly. "Why?"

"I can't protect you if you stay here." He replied. "Run, while you are still so radiant. While you are bask in the glow of our love making. No one will touch you, remember your name."

She suddenly felt that she was alone. She looked around to find that she was on the opposite end of the forest than before. Looking through the trees she saw Tigers Eye with his two cohorts, speaking as though they had never had any arguments. No matter how long she sat there, he didn't look her way. Pain filled her heart as she thought that he didn't want his friends to see her; as she thought that, despite how pretty he said she was, he was ashamed of her. She stood and she ran, the forest seeming to stretch out endlessly, pain and love filling her heartbeat. Because How could a princess such as she commit an act like the one she just did without falling in love.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this probably seems really random, and in a way, it is, but there was a reason that Minako and Tigers Eye were together. It's not because she doesn't know how to resist temptation. And don't worry about her falling in love with him, that...that doesn't matter so much. It totally isn't a pairing. Really, it's not. This story will get stranger before anything makes too much sense, though.


	4. Animamate Circus

**Sleeping Beauty in Wonderland**

Animamate Circus

"I don't like it! It isn't good enough!" Two halves of a canvas went flying out the door. "What's wrong with you! Haven't you got any talent!" The paints went flying, too."Are you trying to make me look bad! Is that what you want?" Flames flew out the doorway.

"I am sorry your majesty!" Aluminum Siren ran from the room covering her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

Rei Hino, Queen Mars, stomped out the room, looking down at her subject with her hands on her hips. She was in a long red and black gown that shimmered in the light. She flipped her raven hair over her shoulder. "You are incompetent, Siren! All you have to do in place my grace and glory into a portrait! Is that so hard." She yelled.

"Your majesty is just too beautiful and wonderous for my canvas." Siren cowered.

"Your majesty is not the only one that is beautiful." A man with a white mask that had a black painted frown on it teleported into the room in a flicker of flames. "Someone else glimmers like a jewel among rocks."

"Jadeite, what are you babbling about!" Queen Mars demanded.

Jadeite pulled out a mirror, the mask changing into a smile. "Look through here my quick tempered queen."

Rei's demeanor changed instantly, a smile adorning her face as she leaned over Jadeite's shoulder glancing intriguingly towards the mirror. "What is this here? Show me! Show me!"

An image of Minako running through the forest showed on the screen. "Here, my queen, does she not sparkle? Isn't she just as beautiful as you? Doesn't she shine just as brightly as you?"

"Displeasure! Displeasure!" Rei shouted. "I can't stand this girl! How did she get here? I've seen her before. Phobos and Deimos! Did you bring her here?"

The two fairies flew to their queen, small enough to fit into her hand. "We thought it would be fun. It was just for play."

"I don't want her here either way!"

"My Queen you have such a quick temper." Jadeite said. "Let me calm you down, I'll remove my mask."

Queen Mars pouted, staring at Jadeite. "Take off that mask, kiss me now! I need love and comfort!" Jadeite smiled and kissed his queen. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I don't like that girl. Something must be done."

"Let your subjects take care of her." Deimos smiled.

Phobos smiled, as well. "They'll have lots of fun."

"I guess you're right. They don't like outsiders." Queen Mars said. "And if they find out who she is, they'll kill her on the spot, anyhow."

* * *

Minako was tired. Her feet hurt and she was tired of running. She finally took the time to stop and look at her surroundings. It looked like she was inside a music box. There were platforms raised at different levels around her and a sweet melody drifted to her ears. Faceless dancers were standing on the platform's, and the whole room was a light green.

"Where are you going, stranger?" Minako turned around a few times before finding the owner of the voice and the source of the music. A beautiful woman with a violin was standing on one of the more far off platforms, eyes closed as she played. "I've never seen you before."

"Oh, well..." Minako recalled what happened with Hawk Eye and Fish Eye before answering. "I don't wander much. My name is Kitten."

"I like to be called Neptune, but my name is Michiru. Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

Michiru spun in a circle, water suddenly replacing the air around them, but it made no difference to their ability to breathe. "You're walking to nowhere?"

"I am going somewhere." Minako disputed.

"Yes, nowhere."

Minako was starting to get irritated. She began to stomp away. "Have fun playing that violin of yours."

"Be careful." Michiru said, beginning to twirl and simultaneously rising toward the waters surface. "If you keep going somewhere, without specifically going anywhere, you'll end up at nowhere, and that is where the queen resides."

"What's so bad about the queen?" Minako asked, yelling up at the girl.

Michiru let go of the violin and it kept playing itself as Michiru swam away. He reply was faint and Minako had to strain herself to hear. "The Queen won't like you, you are far too beautiful."

Confusion etched itself on Minako's face. "But...you're beautiful..." she whispered. A cold wind blew past her and she closed her eyes against it. Everything was once again dark. She could hear the creaking sound of a rocking chair and an old voice yelled out to her.

"How dare you call anyone beautiful but our queen." The old voice hissed. "Stand before me you disrespectful young girl."

Once again, Minako was afraid. She walked forward until she could faintly see an elder woman rocking back and forth. The closer she got, the more she felt as if someone other than the old woman watched her. She stopped when the old woman looked up at her and stopped her rocking. "Don't be afraid, girl, come closer." Minako took a few steps closer. "What is your name?"

"Kitten."

"If you're not lying, you don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not." Minako answered instantly.

The old woman frowned. "Girl, do you know who I am?"

"Not really."

"I am the great Zirconia."

Minako made her expression into one of surprise, to pretend that she knew this old woman. "Really! You're so old!"

Zirconia sneered. "None of you have any respect."

Out of the darkness, a woman lept out at her. Her hand was around Minako's neck, red hair blowing out around her. "Liar! You are not from here! I will kill you."

"Beryl." A small girl in white stepped out of the darkness as well. "Don't kill in front of Zirconia. And she isn't lying."

Beryl turned her eyes to look at the child sized girl with white curls. "How would you know, Iron Mouse?"

"Tigers Eye's energy is all over her." The little girl snorted. "Obviously she is his lover and just got lost exploring. Curiosity kills the kitten."

"That's something for you to say since the cat kills the mouse." Zirconia began rocking again as she said this.

"Well, I don't like this girl." Beryl continued. "I've never seen her before and I hate people that I don't know."

Minako was long tired of this treatment. Taking a deep breath, she yelled. _"Minako's dream kiss!" _She blew a kiss to Beryl and the demonic woman fell to the ground asleep.

Iron Mouse looked surprised, before taking a few steps forward. "You're very talented. I think we should do tricks together!" Before Minako could reply, the little girl jumped up and placed small white ears on her head, matching those of the younger girls. The princess was surprised to find that she could not move move. "I want you to be my partner and I don't like for people to say no. Tin Nyanko!"

A cat-like girl appeared and immediately began to appraise Minako. "Yes, she's nice, but I have to work on her."

"Make her wear white!" Iron mouse called.

"Do you want a twin?"

"Then make her wear blue."

Tin Nyanko shook her head. "No one wears blue."

"Well, then, forget it." Iron Mouse pouted.

Tin Nyanko ignored the tantrum. She made the mouse ears into cat ears and stripped Venus of her orange nightgown. She painted her face with hearts and stars, then put a pink and yellow skirt around her waist. High heel shoes were slipped onto her feet and a tight top was pulled over her head. "Our leader will like her."

"She looks nice." Iron Mouse said.

"Let's take her to Chibi-Usa!" Tin Nyanko said. "Come, Kitten! Come!"

Minako felt her body move of it's own will. She ended up in another room that looked like a circus. A pink haired little girl was standing center ring, pointing and ordering around her subordinates. She pointed at a red haired woman that was whipping at a lion. "Lead Crow, tame that lion." The girl yelled. She turned her attention a blue haired woman swinging above a shark tank. "Aluminum Siren, stand up on that swing! No slacking!" She looked to another woman, this one with butterfly wings, doing spins through hoops of fire. "Papillion, go faster!" The little girl was dressed like the little ring master she seemed to be. She turned to face the thee of them. "Who is that?"

"We found her." Tin Nyanko piped up.

"I found her." Iron Mouse disputed. "We thought that you could use her."

"Alright, you get to the high wire." The little girl pointed to Nyanko, who promptly did as she was told. "You get over to that cannon." She pointed to Iron Mouse. "And you!" She pointed at Minako. "Get over here and show me what you can do." Minako was drawn to the small pink haired girl against her will. She was a leader, bossy, and loud. She wasn't certain that she wanted to be apart of this dangerous circus. The little girl turned to face her. "My name is Chibi-Usa and this is the Animamates Circus. I am the ring leader."

"I'm Kitten."

"Kitten...Kitten...that name is kinda plain. I'm not sure if it's gonna fly here. Maybe we could come up with something else."

"I don't think that I want to be apart of this circus." Minako said.

"Of course you do, you're just nervous." Chibi-Usa insisted. "I'll find you something to do around here. Leave it to me, I'm the ring leader around here." The little girl called for a Pegasus and the white horse flew over to her. "Alright, get on the horse."

"What?" Minako gasped. This little girl couldn't be possible be serious.

"Come on now, I don't have all day. Get on the horse, chop chop." She clapped to hurry Minako along. "Kitten...I'm still not feeling the name, but maybe I'll let you keep it for now." Minako finally managed to pull herself up onto the horse. "Alright, good. Now stand up."

"What?"

"Don't you go making her fall." Chibi-Usa scolded the Pegasus before it could move. "This could be your new master."

"I can't--"

"Yes you can." Chibi-Usa insisted, interrupting her. "I guess I'm going to have to put some confidence into. Alright, listen to me." She cracked a whip on the ground, and in a puff of pink smoke, her cat ball, Luna-P appeared. "The perfect Pegasus rider, you will become! Luna-P, smokescreen her mind!" She hit the ball with her whip and it exploded into more smoke in Minako's face. "We'll try this again..."

* * *

Minako stood on her hands on the pegasus' back, being the perfect rider. She was no longer sure how long it hand been, nor did her clouded mind care. All she knew was that her ring master was very proud of her. The horse galloped around the ring a few times, before beginning to take flight. "You've done good these last few days." Chibi-Usa said. "I might even put you in a show."

"That would be great, ring master."

"Go on, take a break."

Minako rode the Pegasus to an area far from the circus ring. She ckecked her make-up in her compact, going over her performance in her mind. A shadow blocked her light, and she looked up to see why she could no longer see into her mirror. Tigers Eye stood before her and the small compact slipped from her hand. "I thought that you would make it out of here on your own, but it seems you have been captured by this dream after all."

"Dream?" She questioned. "This is a dream?"

"To you, it is a dream, but of itself, it is not. Try to call for your prince and he will wake you. You can't stay here longer. The Queen will remember you and she will come for you and she will kill you. She hates all beauty but her own, and my dear, you are beautiful." He leaned down and brushed her hair back. "Look how they have hidden you to keep you here. They have covered your face in attempt to hide your beauty from their queen. Do not let it be so. I will cover you with a kiss and you must scream for your prince when I do so. Remember, my beauty, many things can make a prince and a princess is allowed to waver in her heart."

His lips came to hers and she fought the cloud that had been over her mind since she was pulled into this place; the haze that had been increased during her stay in the Animamate Circus. She tried desperately to remember someone from her world and her mind screamed out a name.

_Kunzite!_

And just like that, the spell was broken.

* * *

**A/N: **Personally, I think Rei is perfect as the queen of Wonderland. In case you are confused, Chibi-Usa put Minako under a spell. She was in Wonderland(that may not be the world's official name) For a few weks or a month. It was while. The things with Tigers Eye will be explained chapter.

**Review Please. It will make me happy. Even if it's just the one.**


	5. Crystal Insecurities

**Sleeping Beauty in Wonderland**

Crystal Insecurities

Queen Badiyanu was weeping in her chambers. She had tried so hard to keep her daughter safe and only ended up sealing her fate. She wanted to find a way to bring her daughter back, but she had tried lifting the spell and her daughter simply refused to wake from her dreaming state. She had to trust in the Golden Crystal to take care of her daughter. Yes, she put all her faith into the crystal and it's guardian. Helios would protect her daughter...his princess... Kunzite was faithfully looking after her, as well. Her daughter was one of the most beloved in the entire kingdom. Surely this love will lead her beautiful dreaming daughter back.

Kunzite was standing in the doorway of Minako's room. She was sleeping still, barely seeming alive and her condition worried him. He was hesitant to enter without her permission, so he mostly just stood at the door to watch over, unless the queen urged him inside. It startled him to see her begin to move, then his name fell from her lips. Immediately he rushed to her, taking the hands of his princess in his own.

He could feel the power of the golden crystal flow into him when he touched her hands. He pleaded for her to awaken in his mind, and softly he whispered. "Minako."

She opened her eyes, smiling at her protector. "You never called my name before."

* * *

Hotaru stood in a corner in the ballroom, watching her subjects and siblings dancing in celebration of the new moon--the strongest time for the Dark Crystal. Her older brother was gazing around the party as four woman swooned all over him, often turning their doting into a physical practice. She wasn't unuse to seeing those things in her world, but her face twisted a bit with distaste at her brother for letting his woman faun on him in such a public manner. The four woman were sister--Koan, Petz, Berthier, and Calaveras-- and known for being into strange sexual things. They preferred to keep to each other if they were not with her brother.

She averted her gaze from her brother's distasteful display. Her older sister, Arustu, was dancing with her fiancé, Laroso(pharoh 90). They looked elegant and beautiful. Her long dark hair seeming to entangle itself in his long red locks every time she twirled. Her sister had found her fiancé on her own, Hotaru had been bestowed with Endymion. She didn't mind, though. Her older brother had yet to chose a mate, but he mated quite often.

Her mother, Queen Nehellenia, was telling a wonderful story to the may people gathered around them. Hotaru wanted everyone to have a great time at this party, It would be the last peaceful new moon they had for a while. Endymion came up behind her, not speaking, but drinking in her presence. Hotaru's body was growing slowly--and perhaps that was why her mother thought to procure her a mate-- but her mind was infinitely ahead. She spoke volumes with her silence in ways that not even her mother could do. It took very little for Endymion to fall for her and even less as he began to listen to the words her silence spoke for her. She was not a child completely, but she had yet to be fully grown. Her relationship with Endymion was indeed physical, but not very much so, nor very far along in it's progression. Her silent words kept him contented, though.

Indeed, she could do much with her silence, and soon she would do the most significant thing her silence ever could. She did not know whether such an act would be beneficial for her kingdom, but it would bring about a drastic change that never before was brought about. It may well be curiosity that provoked her choice, but silence was a specialty of hers.

* * *

It had been a week that Princess Minako was awake. Everyone expressed there joy at her return, including, to her absolute adoration, Helios. Her mother had even taken time to faun over her beautiful daughter. Now though, Minako was doing something that she had expected, yet wanted to avoid--telling her mother the things that occurred during her dream. She was at the table in her mother's bed chambers, sitting across from her as the Queen's eyes scrutinized her.

"Tell me more about this place." Queen Badiyanu urged.

"I told you all I saw." Minako said, feeling embarrassed at the thought of what she did with Tigers Eye. It was her first time! And she just threw it away to some weirdo in another world! How could she let herself be so easily seduced? Then again, she wasn't even actually in her real body, it was more like a spiritual body or a mental body, so maybe it didn't count. Please, not let it count!

"Minako!" There was alarm in her mother's voice. Queen Badiyanu was sitting forward across the table, holding her hands on top of Minako's. "You're hyperventilating, sweetie."

Minako suddenly noticed her heart rate and found that she was, indeed, out of breath from her mental panic. Calming herself, she began to take long, slow breaths. Everything was fine, she reminded herself over and over. Her mother didn't need to know about her escapades in that otherworld. On que, the next words out of her mother's mouth were, "Dear, what did you do in that world?"

Minako could feel her face becoming hot, and no doubt red. Ignoring it, she tried to vaguely go over the details. The darkness, the spotlight, falling, the three strange people--omitting the sex she had with one of them--the forest, the water, more darkness, and finally the circus. She tried to be vague and detailed at the same time, which succeeded in confusing herself, but her mother seemed to understand.

Queen Badiyanu nodded a while, before asking, "Did you do anything unusual?" Before Minako could reply, she added. "More unusual than just being in that world?"

Minako let a nervous laugh slip through her lips before trying to cover it up. "I-I don't really know what you mean mother."

Her mother sighed. "The Golden Crystal began behaving strangely at some point." Her mother admitted. "I was wondering if it made contact with you."

"Contact?" Minako asked.

"Was there anyone that acted unusual towards you, compared to the way everyone else in that world acted?" Her mind, of course, flew straight to Tigers Eye and she blushed brightly, again. "What is it my daughter?"

"Well--I-I....that is...um...I-..." She stumbled ungracefully over her words. She took a deep breath, finally. "Tigers Eye." She answered. "He acted different...." Her mother prompted for her to continue and Minako went over the details a little more. Physically describing him and going over his words.

"What did you do with him?" Her mother's eyes had a serious look, but Minako was uncertain of what to make of it.

"He...I..." Minako felt herself reddenedd more, unable to admit to her mother. Finally, she just blurted it out. "He-he seduced me and I slept with him!"

Her mother didn't react right away, just nodding. "How did you feel?"

Minako let her mind swoon under the obvious feeling of lust for a moment before actually trying to remember anything. It felt sweet and bright and dreamy… "Like a dream." She said out loud. "Familiar…"

Queen Badiyanu smiled. "Then it's just as I thought. That was the Golden Crystal."

"Huh?" Minako gave her a very confused look.

"The Golden Crystal's power is deep inside you, Minako." Her mother said. "You cannot exist without it's power. That is why we protect it so fiercely. You and I are both connected to it's life force. When I gave birth to you, I forfeit the sole right to control the crystal so that you would thrive under it's light. If you travel to another the world, the crystal must, in some form, be present in that world. The moment that you entered that world, the crystal simultaneously took the form of one of it's inhabitants so that you would be able to live. You may have died in that world, being away from the crystal for so long. Why do you think I allow you to sneak away to the Shrine of Dreams so often?" Minako felt herself blush once more. She had thought that her mother was unaware of how often she went to the dream shrine. "The crystal, in the form of Tigers Eye, gave you it's powers to protect you. You are the princess of, not only light and dreams, but love. The crystal used a very powerful form of love, the physical form, to infuse you with it's power."

"That must be why he kissed me before I came back!" Minako realized. At her mother's quizzical look, she explained. "When I was hypnotized in the circus, Tigers Eye returned to me. He told me to call out the name of my prince in my mind, then he kissed me."

"He must have realized that you couldn't break out of the world yourself, then opened a connection between our two worlds. You used you own power to call out to Kunzite."

Minako pondered that for a moment. She was told to call for her prince, but Helios was her prince, not Kunzite. She only thought of him because he was her guard. She shrugged it off deciding to further ponder this Tigers Eye thing. She couldn't deny being slightly confused. The Crystal became a person to have sex with her! She was finally satisfied that that defiantly did not count as her first time.

"Minako." Her mother called.

"Yes." She looked confused at the slight change in her mother's voice.

"Do not ever do that again! As far as you knew He was a stranger!"

"But-but if I didn't I wouldn't be here, now!" Minako tried to defend herself. "It wasn't my fault, it was the crystal's power!" She cried.

* * *

Michiru was standing in the eternal ballroom of 'Wonderland,' playing her violin for the faceless dancers that wandered about. She enjoyed controling the will-less puppets with her music. It entertained her to watch them speed up in there when the pace of her music changed and slow down with the music, as well. The dancing remained elegant and graceful throughout the music changes, as if they had not even the passion to dance in another manner, rather than that they perferred the stylistic ways. A beep caused her to pull out of the trance that she put herself in with her own music. She looked at the communication device on her watch, and pressed a switch to view the person that was calling her.

"Michiru." The male voice said.

She was surprised, just slightly, at the person on the other end of her communicator. "My knight!" she said in surprise. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know your assessment of things."

Michiru giggled. She continued on her violin, playing a cheerful, yet languid, melody. "My dear Knight, you need not ask me things that I will not answer. Since you have contacted me, though, I would like to remain here once my master has gone. This place...it is more than wonderous. I am enjoying myself, which I had not know I would need to do."

"Looking at you--hearing you, rather--I would never know of your joy."

"Yes, well, I can only be what I am, my knight." Michiru began to do an elegant little twirl for her own amusement. "I find it difficult to be as spuratic as the creatures of this world, or even as energetic as my master. This room I stand in seems to be the perfect place for me."

"Michiru." The aqua haired girl looked up to see her master standing before her. The odango haired blond was gazing gently at her, sympatetically. The communicator went off and she dropped her violin, which dissapeared before it hit the ground. "I am sorry, but I can not..."

She curtsied, bowing her head and holding the respectful position before her master. "I understand, master. I will not stand in your way, whatever you may decide." She dared a look up at her master. "May I... one day...come back?"

"Of course, Michiru." Serenity smiled, stepping towards her. "I just need you with me for now."

"Shall I...return?"

"No need. I am fond of you this way." Serenity smiled. She walked to Michiru and made a gesture for her to straighten herself. "Depart with me."

"Yes, master." Michiru wraaped Serenity into an embrace. They were taken by a silver light, and the faceless dancer slowed there movement to where they were nearly standing still, but still unable to halt their dance, even without their musician to play.

-------------------

Minako walked with Kunzite through the sea of daffodils that surrounded the palace. The dream fairies were flying around her, happy that there princess remained safe. Minako finally fell to the ground, letting her self fall back on the flowers and a frustrated groan come from her.

"What is wrong, princess?" Ceres asked, peering down at her from one side of her magic ball. Pallas took the oppurtunity to jump off her ball and run around in the flowers. Juno and Vesta sat on the ground near there princess.

"I'm just super confused." Minako admitted.

"Is that different than normal?" Kunzite asked. Several flowers hit him in the face at once, but he remained still. Minako layed back down and sighed.

"Mother told me something about the Golden Crystal and it just....it's just...."

"Just what?" Ceres asked.

Pallas fell to her knees near Minako. "Is a secret?"

"Is it bad?" Juno asked.

"Is it good?" Vesta questioned.

"No...not bad or good....or secret, I guess." Minako made a face in thought. "It's just....weird! I mean, it....it...."

"Just say it already." Kunzite grumbled.

She sat up suddenly, a frustrated and determined look on her face. "Ooh, I can't talk to you guys about this." She proclaimed before breaking out into a run. Kunzite shook his head, walking slowly after her, being the only one to actually figue out where she would be going. The dream fairies all flew after her until they floated right at her side.

"Where are you going?" Juno demanded.

"To talk to an expert." She answered.

"You don't think that we know about the Golden Crystal?" Vesta asked.

"Ugh! It's not about that! I just want to talk to Helios instead."

"What for? We could answer your questions." Juno persisted.

Ceres pouted at them all. "She doesn't trust us."

"You are such pest!" Minako yelled. "Just let me talk to Helios alone!"

The four fairies stopped, watching as she ran away. They all had expressions of sadness, believing that their princess did not trust their knowledge of the crystal. It wasn't long before Kunzite caught up to the spot where the fairies had paused. "Don't worry about her." He said, not stopping as he did so. "She's prone to tantrums." Taking the comfort Kunzite offered, they all accepted that answer. It wasn't uncommon for the princess to get frustrated and yell out suddenly, but thinking that they had not been trusted was different. Placated that that was not the case, they all went about their ways to leave the princess to whatever task she had set out for herself. Kunzite remained on his slow trail.

Minako was panting heavily by the time she reached the dream shrine. "Princess?" Helios called. He went over to her, looking her over to be certain that she was fine.

"I-I just...ra...n...to-too fast." She panted, attempting to catch her breath.

He waited until she could breath better before posing his next question. "What brings you here?"

"The crystal...did you...do you know all the thing that it can do?"

"Yes." He responeded. "All things I did not know, things you learn from using the crystal, those things Queen Badiyanu has told me."

"Did you know..." a light blush rose to her face. "Did you know...that the crystal...could....could, um..." She had begun to twirl a lock of her hair around her finger nervously, cringing when she accidently pulled a little strand out.

Helios studied her carefully, attempting to assertain what was wrong with her during her stumbling and silence. He thought of the crystal behavior over the last week, then thought further back to her long dissapearance. "Oh." He said, finally understanding. "Your merging with the crystal." Her face burst into a bright blush. "Is that what you wanted to ask me about, princess?"

"H-h-h-how d-di-did you kn-know about that?!" She stuttered.

"The crystal reached out to me with it's power. I was meditating to try and locate you by searching for the crystal's energy. While I was so focused on the crystal, I began to feel it pulse with energy. I saw the crystal in the form of a man and how it merged itself with you. After the crystal ceased to pulse I couldn't see you any longer, but I knew that the crystal would keep you safe."

Minako was sure she'd die of embarrassement on the spot. Not only did Helios _know_ what had happened, but he _saw_ it! She had to concentrate very hard not to hyperventalate. Helios didn't look at all fazed by the event, and that both worried and calmed her. Was he not worried becase it was the Golden Crystal? Or did he not care? Had his opinion of her changed? But he acted the same as always. She felt the desperate need to defend herself to him. "Helios, I--"

"Do not worry, princess." Helios soothed. "You need not be flustered, I understand that that must have been a very private moment to you, recieving the full powers of the crystal, even for a moment. I will not relay it to anyone."

"It...it doesn't...bother you?" Minako's hands begun to grip the bottom of her dress and wring it between her hands, trying to avoid his gaze out of embarrasssement.

"Bother me?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I mean...seeing it...the crystal and I..."

"Why would it?"

"Helios, I--"

"Are you done, yet, princess?" Kunzite walked up behind her. "I walked here as slow as I could to give you time to talk to him, so you better have gotten your question out."

Minako allowed her embarrassed frustation to turn into anger. She spun to face her protector, her face red from anger now. "Knuzite, you are the most insensitive, uncaring man I've ever met!" She yelled. She took off running again, something she seemed to be doing a lot more often than ususual. Why did this have to be so hard? There was no reason that she couldn't be with Helios. He protected the crystal, and by extension her, so if they were together it would make the task that much easier. There were no restrictions to who she could marry. They were both adult ages. So why was this so hard?

_Because he might reject you... _A voice in her head said. She remembered the sound of this doubtful voice. It always made her doubt that she and Helios would ever be together and it didn't sound like any of her other thoughts.

_Well, you're wrong! _Minako argued stubornly with the voice.

_Am I? _And that, indeed, was the question.

* * *

**A/N: **So, it's been a while since I updated. I stopped writing for a bit, but hopefully I'll be able to start up again. If only some encouraging soul would review and make the process go even faster...


	6. Love Falling Through

**Sleeping Beauty in Wonderland**

Love Falling Through

The planet was empty and cold where they stood, but far behind them was a warm world made of crystal and glass. It was fragile looking, but strong, and undoutably beautiful. It made tears come to her eyes as she looked upon her past home, knowing what was happening to it. No, what had already happened. Galaxia placed a hand on Cosmos' sholder, and the white haired woman glanced back at the golden armored warrior, tears still in her eyes.

"Do not cry for this, Cosmos." Galaxia whispered into her ear. "It is not your fault, nor can you undo it."

"I understand that." Cosmos said weakly. "But you cannot tell me not to cry for them."

Serenity was glancing at her crystal palace with a victorious gleam in her eyes. One that held, even as she turned to then look upon the barrien cold landscape that she now stood on. Just behind her was her lover, dressed in all white; The Moonlight Knight. Also with the two, the aqua haired woman Michiru stood with her eyes glued to the crystal palace.

"Perhaps it is not good for you to come here anymore." Galaxia persisted.

Cosmos shook her head. "I must. No matter how it hurts, it does strengthen my resolve. When the time comes, if the time comes, I will do what I must."

"Let us return to our home." Galaxia said. A broach on her chest sparkled and the armor faded away into a simple golden dress. She wrapped her arms around the white suited woman, holding her until she also dissolved her clothes into normal one, a long white dress. Galaxia cranned her neck into that of her slightly taller companion, giving her sweet kisses. "Home, Serenity."

"Yes." She replied. She started at the blond girl that stood so far away from her. "My daughter..." she whispered, new forming tears. The two vanished, but a few tears floated on the wind. They did not reach anywhere close to Serenity, but she looked up when one hit the ground.

"Is there anything wrong, Serenity?" The Moonlight Knight asked.

"No." Serenity shook her head. "For a moment, I thought that I felt something, but it was nothing."

Minako sat in the field of lillies that surrounded the palace, Telul and Zoicite near her. She was stretched out in the flowers while Zoicite summoned Sakura petals and blew them about the two girls. Telul giggled as a few tickled her cheek.

"Everything has been very peaceful." Telul said. "Are you certain that you feel alright, though, princess?"

"Absolutely." Minako replied. "I've been asleep too long anyway, from what I heard."

"You are not angered with the queen, are you?" Zoicite asked absentmindedly.

"Nah, how could I be?" She paused to look at the two of them. "You know, I think it's a bit rude to flirt with one another while I'm right here."

Telul flushed slightly. "He isn't-" But she stopped herself, unsure of whether her statement would be true.

"Maybe I should help you too a long." She smiled. "A little Minako Magic?"

"We don't need any princess magic to fall in love." Zoicite said, a half-sour look on his face. "No offense, princess, but you really like to interfere with other people, don't you?"

"Hey, I was trying to help." Minako huffed.

"We really do enjoy your company, princess." Telul said. "But not every love has to be so pushed and definant. Not every love has to be called a love."

Minako wasn't sure why, but it felt as if she shouldn't forget those words. The princess decided that since the two were having so much fun amongst themselves, though they would never ask her to leave, she would dismiss herself to her room. She went to stand before a floor mirror in the corner of her room, admiring herself. She was wearing a yellow dress, with her hair down, two braids on either side but the rest flowing free. She imaged Helios standing in front of her, where the mirror was.

"How can I say that I'm in love you?" She asked him, though he wasn't really there. "My heart beats faster at your thought and I see you in my dreams. I want to hold you and kiss you, and I want your smile to be just for me. We could rule the kingdom together, or maybe I could stay at the shrine with you? I'm rambbling now, but it's true." She took a deep breath to gather courage, imagining that she was about to say her confession. She opened her eyes and thought that she could see straight into his.

In the shrine of dreams, the golden crystal glowed faintly. Helios looked at it, smiling, knowing his princess must be embracing some part of her power.

"Helios, I love you." Then Minako pressed her lips to the surface of the mirror, imagining that it was Helios lips.

The Golden Crystal began to glow brighter, pulsing in time with Minako's racing heart. Finally, it exploded in a bright flash of golden light.

Minako felt her lips softly pressing against something. Something that didn't feel like the solid surface of a mirror. She opened her eyes, then they became wide as she saw her lips had somehow slipped through the surface of the mirror. She flailed her arms about for a moment, before she fell head first through the mirror.

Prince Diamond was with his younger sisters Hotaru and Arutsu (mistress 9). The three of them were in a dark room in the center of the palace, the room where the dark crystal was kept. Only the barest light was given off in the room by a red and blue light that orbited the dark crystal, protecting it. The dark crystal suddenly began to emit black light. Hotaru nodded at it. "It has happened." She said.

"You never told us what would happen." Arutsu snapped a bit.

Prince Diamond just nodded at Hotaru in return. "You did not interfere, but you brought us here. Why?"

"Someone has just fallen into our land, come behind the mirror." Hotaru explained. "I am uncertain which of our rooms she would have fallen into, but I did not want for the two of you to end her."

"So it is a woman that invades us." Arutsu said.

"Not invades." Diamond disputed. "The Dark Crystal would not be so languid to an intruded, but a vistor."

"I am uncertain if she will be of harm to us." Hotaru piped up.

"I'm going to mother." Arutsu said. "This person may do us harm and you have let her freely into our castle!"

"You do not trust us?" Diamond asked, his gaze hard and cold and piecing into hers. "Or you do not trust our crystal?" Arutsu's gaze was just as hard as his, but angery filled her eyes. Anger that was smothered away under his more than frosted stare. She turned her eyes away, defeated.

"I'm going to be with Laroso." She stormed off, her hair trailing behing her in impossibly long waves.

"Do not mind her." Diamond stated, though no kindness was heard in his voice, the gesture of it reassured her. "She does not have the mind that we do for these things."

Hotaru nodded. "I do not know if I should...act."

"If this girl has a purpose to stumbling into our world, she will make it to one of us. If she is one of fates accidents, then she will die. As of now, it has nothing to do with us."

"You are right, brother." The younger girl nodded. Together, they exited the room, closing the door.

Minako opened her eyes, sprawled on the floor before a mirror. She felt like she'd fallen from a very high distance, but that couldn't have been so. She tried to stand, but she felt weak, like gravity was working against. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered. She lifted her head enough to know that the room was empty and she was no longer in her own castle. She groaned to herself as she remembered falling through her mirror. "No. I must have fallen into another land."

_Minako. _She felt the whisper, more than she heard it. She looked up and noticed a small pink flower on the floor before her, looking slightly crumpled. Her hand was reaching out for it before she could think of why. As soon as she touched it, she felt marginally better. She pulled it to herself, gathered her strength, and sat up. It was taking too long for her to gather herself against gravity and the smothering feeling that the air seemed to have over her. She placed the flower in her hair, which seemed to make it easier to breath, and stood.

"What have you gotten yourself into, now, Minako." She scolded. Slowly she made her way out the door and into the hallway beore hearing footsteps. Her body trembled with fear at the unknown predetor, making it even harder to move. Two people care into sight. An older man with white hair and glasses, face shadowed, and a younger girl, about Minako's age, with short blue hair.

"Well, well, well." The older man stopped as did his companion. "What have we got here?"

"An intruder, proffessor?" The girl looked hard at Minako.

"I guess I'll just have to take you back to my lab."

"Wait." Minako tried to protest. "Please."

The man's laugh filled the corridor as a black shadow swept out of him and towards her, then she blacked out.

Queen Badiyanu ventured into the dream shrine, a sad look plasterrd onto her face. Helios recipricated the look when she reached the golden crystal. They both took their longing gazes over to the crystal, a plea directed at it that the inanimate object could not answer. "It allowed her to cross through. I felt it. I felt her fall through the mirror, body and all."

Helios spared an equally sad, though sympathetic, look towards his queen. "The crystal began to pulse and I thought that she was embracing one of her powers, but then it exploded into light. Do you think that while she was connecting to the crystal-"

"She touched the glass and it allowed her to go through." Badiyanu finished his statement. "At that moment, she must have been strong enough."

"The crystal faintly glows everytimes she dreams." Helios said. "It wasn't that glow."

"And she has yet to come into her power of light." The queen replied pondering. "It could only be that she was coming to terms with love. She was discovering what it meant to love!"

Helios wondered who had captured the heart of his princess, but had no will to dwell on it. Instead, he asked, "What can we do? That world is so opposite ours, she may not make it back this time."

The queen steeled her eyes, releasing her sadness so that she could better concentrate. "I will send her guard for her. She must be rescued and her protector is the best person to do so."

Helios nodded in agreement, feeling a pain eat away at his heart at the thought of the princess in danger. The dream fairies would be ideal for rescue, but they had far too much light within them to stand even a minute in that world. Helios could not possibly go himself, nor could the queen. This did seem the only option. He hoped his princess was truly strong enough to endure. Unlike the dream fairies, the princess was mortal and that gave her light and darkness. That alone would give her the chance to survive, but she would only be able to for so long before the world swallowed her energies.

"Quartet!" Helios called. Instanly they all teleported around him, hearing his call. "Release the barrier."

They did so without arguing, and the queen left with the golden crystal. Ceres posed her question as soon as the queen was out of sight. "How come we had to lift the barrier?"

"I thought that the queen could use the crystal anytime, even with our barrier in place." Juno said.

"She can." Helios responded. "But your barrier keeps others from the crystal's magics, and that is what we need to do."

"What for?" Pallas asked.

"The princess has fallen beyond the mirror." A collective gasp came from the fairies. "We are sending Kunzite through after her."

Pallas felt a tremor of fear. "That place is so scary."

"Yeah, it'll eat the princess alive!" Two hands were instantly claps over Juno's mouth. Vesta and Ceres glanced at Helios to see if he heard, but couldn't tell if there had been any change to his worried expression.

"I'm sure Kunzite will bring her back safe and sound." Ceres smiled at Helios.

Vesta added. "He probably won't have any troubling getting in and getting her out."

Helios offered them a smile, one that even the dream fairies couldn't help but blush over. "Thank you for attempting to cheer me. I know that worry will not mend anything, and thus I will simply wait." With that statement, he went off further into the shrine of dreams, where he would rest and await the princess.

The four fairies were in awe. "Who knew he had that kind of smile saved up?" Vesta said.

"Helios sure is dreamy." Ceres cried.

Juno and Pallas couldn't think of anything to say, but they were nodding at what Ceres and Vesta had said.


End file.
